The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid tea rose plant. The object of the present invention is to provide a rose plant of the hybrid tea class which is capable of freely yielding quality-cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The primary features of this new variety which connotates its distinctive advance over previously existing types is its ability to produce an abundance of flowers having a vibrant reddish-pink color which remain true after being cut from when they first open through petal drop from a plant which will continuously yield cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was found in a commercial greenhouse at Carlton, Ore. in 1987 as a very distinctive color sport from a plant entitled "Duchess," U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,241.
Modern Roses 9 at page 81 lists "Duchess" as a hybrid tea, color class medium pink. Carbane is a spontaneous mutation and differs from the mother plant only in the color of blooms produced, Carbane having a much darker, almost red, bloom.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety in Wasco, Calif., by means of budding, shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and is establishes and transmitted through succeeding propagations through budding.